dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Track
DragonRacesFacebookMessage2012.jpeg|Dragon Races Facebook Notification In-game Dragon Track.png|Dragon Track In-Game Notification Dragon Track Tutorial 1.png|Tutorial part one Dragon Track Tutorial 2.png|Tutorial part two Dragon Track Tutorial 3.png|Tutorial part three Dragon Track Tutorial 4.png|Tutorial part four DragonTrackResults.png|Results Screen TrackCleaningWarning.png|A limitation or error warning for Dragon Track. Races Unlike the Colosseum, you can access this event as many times as you want a day. However, it will cost you 50,000 each time you participate. There are both common and uncommon elements to the tracks. The common elements are the ones that appear the most, while uncommon elements have an extra element added into the particular track. If your dragon's elements match the track, it will run or fly faster in those areas. Please be aware that a stretch of sand is not an Earth element section, this is a neutral section of track that has no element. *If you do not own a recommended dragon, use one with at least two elements that match the track (ie Love Dragon or Tree Dragon for Cherry Road). Using any Epic or Gemstone dragon is also a good alternative. Also do not choose a dragon that has an opposite element (i.e. on Dramoria, Brass Dragon will be slower than Iron Dragon because Brass Dragon has the fire element). If you do the tutorial the event will change; if you are first, second or third. *Kairos is the only dragon that cannot race. *The Epic and Gemstone dragons have a relatively consistent fast speed in all different races. **Accordingly, these dragons will only be competing against other Epic or Gemstone dragons. *The track selected for the tutorial is always Marshlands. *Note that if it says "Track cleaning in progress", you have to wait a few seconds before you can play again. *If your dragon places worse than third, the race event will not change. *The starting line is counted as one of the yellow lines that give speed boosts, so if you tap at the moment when the number one nearly goes away it is possible to get an initial speed boost. *When tapping the yellow line that gives boosts, four words will appear on the top of your screen depending on how the timing was when pressing the line. The four words are: Perfect, Great, Good, and Okay. Rewards ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ New New - Old Old ---- results screen changed from "Spin the Wheel" to "Claim your prize". *Players must tap on the chest to receive the randomly selected reward. NewRacetrackEnd.png|New Treasure Chests Reward Gold box.png|Gold Chest Silver box.png|Silver Chest Bronze box.png|Bronze Chest }}}||var1}} needed to reach level 45. *You can scroll slowly through the wheel at the end of the race (when won) to see the options that the wheel has before making your big spin. **Until November 20, 2012, the wheel always ended six spaces from where it started. This was changed so that the result is more random and cannot be determined until completion. Bronze_Wheel.png|Bronze wheel results Silver_Wheel.png|Silver wheel results IMG_0209.PNG|Gold wheel results Gold artifacts.jpg|Gold wheel with artifacts Artifcts wheel.jpeg|Silver wheel with artifacts Bronz artifacts.jpg|Bronze wheel with artifacts File:Bonus_Spin.png|Bonus Spin wheel results }}}|var2}} Dragon Behaviors *When dragons successfully perform a speed boost, the dragons emit exhaust that, for some dragons, is identical to the Elemental Breath of their primary element. Exceptions include the Sun Dragon (emits exhaust that matches Lightning Dragon's breath), and the Moon Dragon (emits exhaust that matches Cold Dragon's breath). *The dragon at the top of the racetrack may frequently be the ideal dragon for that specific course. For example, in the Blast Furnace track, the dragon will always be either the Forge Dragon or the Brass Dragon; this does not apply when you select an Epic Dragon. *The dragons you race against are always ones you can possibly have at the level your park is. eg. If you are level 16, you cannot race in the tracks Dramoria and Blast Furnace, as well as not being able to race against the Metal Dragon or a metal hybrid. **The dragons at the top will almost always finish first out of the five opponents. **The dragons second from the top and second from the bottom will usually have one of the elements suited for the track, and will normally place second and third out of the five opponents. **The dragon at the bottom of the track will almost always finish last out of the five opponents and most of the time, it does not have at least one element suited for the specific track. *As of July 25, 2012, the Basic Dragons and the Hybrid Dragons are able to race against Limited Dragons. Notes *The was introduced on July 25, 2012. *The is the first mini-game to be introduced to DragonVale. *The is the first place-able object in the Market that is not a square. *The Fire Element Flag border is yellow instead of red. *The Lightning Element Flag border is blue instead of yellow. *On December 21, 2012, the was decorated with holiday decorations for a limited time. **On February 1, 2013, the holiday decorations on the were removed.. *On June 27, 2013, a new two-step filter system for sorting dragons by elements was added. Category:Seasonal Graphics